Salvaging Time
by Head B
Summary: Time is crumbling and the curtains are falling slowly around your future, our future. Time cannot fix itself on its own. You must restore Time, Hermione Granger. You must save our future from the slow cracks of oblivion.
1. Chapter One

_So this is my second story and I'm really excited about this one!_

_If you like Hermione kicking ass and solving mysteries, then you'll love this fic._

EDIT: _OK so I was a little _too_ excited about uploading this story and I did a rather shoddy job at the beginning. So I made some alterations and fixed a few spells and added descriptions._

* * *

Large oak trees formed a forest and curled around an elegant, bleak mansion. The walls of the estate were made up of onyx marble and the large pair of dark cherry wood doors contrasted against the translucent calcite. Past those doors is a long hallway with its walls littered with family portraits of the Malfoy lineage, all sneering and creating a malevolent atmosphere. Off to the first right is a doorway that leads to the meeting room. The entrance way is decorated with the same onyx marble columns. Dark green and Slytherin insignia designed the walls and a large extravagant chandelier hung from the arched ceiling. Sitting on a large, downy rug was a dark granite table with gold trim and several matching black leather chairs surrounding it.

Off to the side of the table, near the next room, stood a tall and lanky witch, Bellatrix. Her wand was raised towards a figure in muggle clothes slumped in the middle of the room. Two green and white laced love seats faced each other and a fireplace was placed in front of the dark witch and a wall mirror poised behind her. Off to one side near the loveseat was a bookshelf. The figure in the middle of the room sat atop a throw rug, their face between their knees and gasping for breath.

Smirking, Bellatrix held her wand steady, "_Crucio!_"

The figure tensed and their muffled, guttural cries echoed off the concrete walls in the Malfoy Mansion. Matted brown hair surrounded a slender, bruised face with clenched eyes. Gripping her arm and keeping her head between her thighs, Hermione screamed as the curse tortured every part of her.

"You'll learn for your insolence towards the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix laughed over Hermione's screams, "You and that blood traitor ought to be taken care of."

Ceasing the curse, Bellatrix watched as Hermione attempted to steady her breath, "Bow your head toward the Dark Lord and accept your fate, dirty Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes fluttered and looked up at the witch from her position on the floor, her muscles convulsed from the aftereffects of the spell. Gritting her teeth, she spoke, "I... will _never.. _bow."

Bellatrix laughed and poised her wand at Hermione, "You Mudbloods are all the same. But no matter, soon every blood traitor and mudblood will follow you in death." Shaking her head in glee, Bellatrix' eyes lit up, "Oh and _do _say hello to dear cousin Sirius for me, I miss him _so very_ much."

Hermione watched Bellatrix thrust her wand in her direction and grimaced, she would not go down a coward. With determination on her face, Hermione sat up and straightened her back, showing no fear of death. Her dirty pink jacket was torn in places and the white shirt underneath matted with dirt and blood. Her muggle jeans suffered the same fate and were patched with dirt.

Laughing, Bellatrix screeched, "You really think that..." she paused as the laughing fit was too much, "...that you all will win! I have no time for your petty _Gryfindor courage_!"

Her wand at the ready, Bellatrix shrilled, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Hermione watched as Bellatrix spoke in slow-motion and the green, deathly spell was headed in her direction and closed her eyes and let a moment of peace wash over her. It was the end, she fought as hard as she could and she knew that there was nothing she could do to save herself. She hoped Ron and Harry would be able to live on without her, she knew they are strong and capable. Ron... Oh how she loved him. She would never get to tell him how she felt, but seeing as how she was about to be killed, it was for the best. She willed for her friends to move on and fight and not to dwell over her death. Opening her eyes, she was suddenly jerked backwards toward the floor and felt another body on top of hers. Her own matted bushy, brown hair was in her face and she saw that this person was holding a mirror, the wall mirror that used to be hanging behind Bellatrix.

The force of the spell cracked the mirror, but it served its purpose as a shield and Hermione watched as the green spell ricocheted off the mirror and burnt a large hole into the ceiling. Looking back to her savior, she tried to see who it was, but she couldn't get a good look at them because they were wearing a large velvet, black coat and a... skii mask?

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes toward the offender and shrieked again, "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The masked hero dragged Hermione with them to dodge the spell and pulled out their own wand, "_Stupefy!"_

Hermione looked at the wand and noticed something very familiar about it, vinewood. She heard the voice of the person in front of her and she now knew it was a woman. She couldn't tell who the voice belonged to and the large cloak hid her hair and body from view.

Before Bellatrix could gain her balance, Hermione's savior shouted in a feminine voice, "_Conjunctivitis_!"

The evil witch screamed and grabbed her eyes from her momentary blindness and thrust her wand in the direction of where she thought the two were, "_Impedimenta_!"

The two watched as Bellatrix struggled with her loss of sight. Grabbing Hermione's arm again, the masked hero dodged the haphazard spell that was aimed their way.

_"Finite Incantatem!_" Bellatrix rubbed her eyes after casting the spell, allowing her to see again.

Before the two could turn around and steady themselves for another spell, Bellatrix raised her wand, _"Diffindo!"_

The red spell hit Hermione's savior square in the chest, the force of the spell pushing both witches backwards into a bookshelf.

Hermione's eyes looked frantically toward the witch who saved her, she needed to get out, and fast. The wand was still in her hand and Hermione reached for it. Knowing that she couldn't get around the anti-apparation wards set in the room they were currently residing in. Pointing towards Bellatrix, Hermione shouted, "_Oppugno_!"

A large amount of red canaries burst out of the tip of the wand and attacked the dark witch.

While Bellatrix was busy fighting off the flock of canaries, Hermione grabbed the woman's shoulder, hoping that she was alright. The woman's eyes opened and Hermione nudged her in the direction of the meeting room, "We can't appirite from here and we need to move fast!"

Nodding in agreement, she sat up and grimaced. Putting her hand to her chest, she felt blood soaking her shirt. Before Hermione could assess the damage, the masked woman closed her coat and stood up on unsteady legs and tried to run towards the edge of the room towards the meeting room. Hermione followed behind closely and looked behind her.

Bellatrix managed to fight off the birds and her face was red with anger, "I will make you _suffer_ and you'll _wish_ I killed you!"

The masked woman quickly took her wand back from Hermione and pointed it at Bellatrix, "What makes you think I'll _let _you?" she said as she took Hermoine's hand inconspicuously and taking slow steps backwards.

Hermoine noticed what her savior was trying to accomplish and she followed the silent order that she gave. Looking at the dark witch and nodding in agreement to the woman's words.

The woman then shouted, "Just _wait _till you get yours, _Bella_." She spat her name like it was a curse.

Bellatrix' dark shrill echoed off the walls, "You can't run forever, Mudblood!"

Both wands were raised at the ready. The woman's hand gripped Hermione's tightly, making her aware of what she was about to do.

Before Bellatrix could use the killing curse, a loud crack echoed around the mansion as the two witches made it out of the anti-apparition ward.

Shaking her hands in fury, Bellatrix screams rattled the mansion.

* * *

_So, this is it! Tell me what you think and let me know if I am getting too OOC _please_. I want them to have the same personalities as they do in the books. _

_Thanks!_

_Please forgive my overly excited post! _

_**Spells:**_

_****__Oppugno __- Causes conjured objects to attack._

_****__Stupefy - __Puts the victim in an unconscious state._

_****__Avada Kedavra - __As we all should know, an unforgivable. The killing curse._

_****__Crucio -_ _Another unforgivable, inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse._

_****____Finite Incantatem - ____ Negates many spells or the effects of many spells._

_****______Conjunctivitis - ______A curse that causes great pain to the victim's eyes._

_****______Diffindo - ______Cuts or rips objects._


	2. Chapter Two

_So you guys left me sorely disappointed last chapter, not even _one_ review. How about another go?_

* * *

Hermione stumbled on the uneven ground. She looked around and all she could see was green; trees and ferns and vines ran thick in this jungle paradise. One particular tree caught her interest; it was very old and its trunk was remarkably thick; Hermione thought that even the whole Weasley family couldn't circle it. After surveying the surroundings, her eyes landed on the woman who saved her life, still masked. If she hadn't come to save her, Harry and Ron would had have to fight the Dark Lord without her help. After that train of thought, her eyes lit up and practically jumped over to the other witch, "Oh my god! Harry! And Ron! We _have _to go back and save my friends!" she pleaded.

The woman's lips twitched and with a shake of her head she looked to Hermione, "Don't you worry, they will be saved."

Hermione looked admonished, "How do you know? How can you be for sure!"

"I just do, come" she gestured to a few large tree roots and sat down, patting the spot in front of her, "Sit. I have a story to share."

Hermione paused and looked at the woman. She was sitting on an aerial root with her feet planted on the ground in front of her. Her posture was straight and focused, even though Hermione knew she was exhausted.

Hermione's cheeks reddened, "My friends! I can't just _sit _here and play story time!"

The woman sighed and took off her coat, her bloody undershirt shown in the dim light of the forest. She pointed the wand to her chest, "Episkey" The wound closed, all that was left was a bloody mark and a large rip in her shirt.

Hermione grimaced and looked at the woman. She was sitting on an aerial root with her feet planted on the ground in front of her, the long cloak opened and showed a bloody, cut-up blouse and dirty dress pants. Her posture was straight and focused, even though Hermione knew she was exhausted. She had forgotten all about the diffindo spell that hit the woman in the chest.

Hermione watched as the witch dressed her wounds and frowned, "Who are you?"

The woman looked up at Hermione and smiled through the mask. Bringing her hands up to the edge of the mask, she paused, as if unsure about what she was about to do. The woman shook her head and pulled off the mask quickly.

Hermione stared. She was stunned. She didn't know what to say and wondered if she was dreaming. Hermione finally gasped when she saw… herself. She was slightly older, in her mid 20's and she noticed that her hair was still as insufferable as ever. Blinking, as if to wake herself up from the weird dream, she still saw herself from the future. Giving her head a rough shake, she remembered the rules of time travel "What… What are you _doing _here! You know perfectly well what could _happen_!"

The older Hermoine gave a sad smile, "Yes I know, but seeing how the rest of things aren't… well _won't_ be fine, this is the only way."

Hermione of 1997 frowned, "What are you talking about? And I suppose this is why you know that Harry and Ron will be saved… Are you sure they still will be saved since you _altered _time by even _showing _yourself?"

Hermione of the future gave a similar frown, "I believe so." And at Hermione's face of utter disbelief she added, "I am sure of it. One less death I believe, since you… well, _us_ won't be needing any saving."

"Quit talking in riddles!"

The older Hermione ran her fingers through her curls to free her hair from the knots she accrued from keeping a mask on for so long. Patting on the root in front of her, Hermione from the future gave the younger witch a knowing look, "Sit, we need to talk."

Hermione crossed her arms and scowled, "I am perfectly able to talk to you from here."

The older Hermione tsked and began to look annoyed, "I know, I am you, aren't I? I just… There is much to discuss and it would be better if you sat down."

Hermione of 1997 continued to scowl and pulled her hands straight to her sides and walked over to the tree stump, "What is this _dire_ reason that you must show yourself to me?"

Sighing, Hermione of the future leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together, "The future is in danger."

Narrowing her eyes in thought, Hermione of 1997 struggled to understand Hermione of the future's implications, "so you came back in time… to find me… I mean, find _yourself _to fix the future?"

"Something like that…"

"I don't quite understand…"

"I know."

"Then explain yourself!"

"I'm trying! Do you understand that this is much to take in! I don't want you… I mean _me_ to disagree with my plan! I need your understanding and a clear mind. I know how I thought… _think_."

Putting her hands up in a surrendering gesture, Hermione of 1997 agreed, "OK I'm sorry, I was just worried. I _was_ being tortured, I haven't had a good meal in _months _and I'm frightened for my friends."

Hermione of the future's lips twitched, "I know. I remember"

"Do you remember a future _you_ or was the time line different then?"

"Different."

Hermione of the futures shoulders slumped and she heaved a big sigh, "We are in a big fix… I know that this will be difficult, but if we want to save _our_ future and our lives... it _must_ be done… and it must be done _right_."

Nodding, Hermione of 1997 urged her future self to continue.

"You must know that it doesn't get any better here on out, our future is crumbling and… and it's not the reason that you're thinking of... Voldemort died, we defeated him." The older witch frowned and looked troubled, "With many, many casualties."

Hermione of 1997 felt like the air had been knocked out of her stomach, "Did…

"No." Hermione of the future cut her off, "It doesn't matter because soon, _you_ will change _everything_."

Grimacing the younger witch twitched, she didn't know if her future self was going senile, "What do you mean? Are you trying to make me… _yourself_ save a life? Because if you are that's-"

Hermione was silenced when the older witch put her hand up. Looking at her younger self, the future Hermione gave a worried look, "You will go back in time."

Eyebrows raising, the younger witch gaped, "I don't understand, if we defeated the dark lord then _why_ do I have to go back in time and _why _is the future 'crumbling'?

Hermione of the future gave the same troubled look, "Someone changed the future. Someone went back in time. I don't know who, I don't know how long ago, but I _do_ know that it has been changed."

Giving the older witch a dubious look, Hermione of 1997 crossed her arms, "How do you _know_ if it's been changed? If the future is as you know it, then how could you know that it should have been different?"

"I know things. It is… _was_ my job. Every now and then, things would flicker, like a hologram. Some people _disappear_ and when I ask about them, everyone gives me strange looks and claim that no such person existed." Hermione of the future heaved a great sight and her eyes glittered in the poor light of the forest, "The biggest clue was that the people… people who were _dead_ were coming back to life. They were… Lupin… He just _walked _in my office one day… I didn't know… I thought I was dreaming. When I asked about what happened and how he was here he looked at me funny. Like I was _crazy_. Of course they always give me the same explanation: that I have been working too hard… but _I know_… _I know _he was dead." Shaking her head to relieve herself of the memory, Hermione of the future looked at her younger self, "Do you understand what this means? The only possible explanation is that someone altered time. At first I thought that it had to have been someone close to Lupin, but he wasn't the only one who came back. It couldn't have been anyone from my time because the time turner is gone. All of them were destroyed back in my… our fifth year… all except for one… one that is still in this time."

Hermione of the future stared pointedly at Hermione of 1997, "This is the only chance we've got. We need to get that time turner and _you _need to investigate who it was that changed time and stop them before they can do it."

Hermione of 1997 stared at her feet in silence, taking in everything that the older witch told her, "What… What do you mean 'except for one'?" couldn't someone use it if it still existed?"

Hermione of the future shook her head, "No… because _I_ destroyed it after defeating Voldemort."

"Oh…" Frowning again, Hermione of 1997 peered at Hermione of the future, "But then… how did _you_ get here?"

Hermione of the future grimaced, "In the future, I… you _would _have been working in the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries as… as an Unspeakable. I have been working for _months_ on how to create this spell, ever since Lupin walked into my office… and when I finally did, I tested it… I went back a few hours…"

Looking at Hermione of the future, Hermione of 1997 shook her head and rose her hand to wave it in front of her, "then why don't _you_ go back?"

Her lips trembled, "That was my plan… until I found out that my spell… it takes away _my_ time."

"What, what do you mean?"

Hormione of the future rubbed her nose and with hand gestures, she frantically spoke, "You know what I mean! I am _dying_, _we_ are dying! I can't think straight sometimes, my hands can't grab things and they go through objects most of the time… sometimes I sleep for _days_. I know that I'm dying… So my only hope was to go back and tell you, myself the plan."

Looking at Hermione of the future frightfully, Hermione of 1997 shook her head, "How… how am I supposed to do this! _Leave_ Harry when he still needs to fight?"

"You know that all of this will be irrelevant once you go back in time."

"I… How am I to do this? What are we going to _do_? How am I supposed to find out who changed time when we don't even _know_ what they changed!" she panicked

"I… I don't know, but we are smart witches… nothing can get passed us, remember?"

"You put too much faith in me, _us._"

"There is _no one else_."

"There's Harry…"

"He doesn't know nearly enough as you do. Especially Time travel."

"The order members" she continued weakly

"Would find me suspicious."

"No they wouldn't! You're me—er I'm you!"

"There is always polyjuice potion."

Sighing in defeat and nodding, Hermione of 1997 put her head on her knees, "… How am I to find the time turner?"

Smiling in relief, Hermione of the future patted the younger witch on the back, "When I found it after defeating Lord Voldemort, it was in the ministry, it probably is still there since it was only a few months after I was tortured that we destroyed the Dark Lord."

Heaving another great sigh at the sound of her and her friends defeating the dark lord, she gave a dry sob, "All of this, this fighting and living was for nothing! How am I supposed to come back _if_ I discovered who changed time _and_ stopped them?"

Shaking her head sadly, Hermione of the future gave a pitiful look, "Nothing… you'll probably have to disappear. I'm not sure if we'll be born. But this is for our _future_. We can't be selfish!"

"I know! I just… Ron."

The older witch's lips twitched, "I know… but this is _for_ Ron. You understand this."

Nodding her head, Hermione of 1997 cried. Hermione of the future grabbed her and hugged her, rocking herself back and forth and giving her soothing words, "You can always make your own life and live in comfort once everything is over and done with."

Hermione of 1997 choked out, "If I don't disappear."

"… I know..."

Climbing out of the older woman's embrace, Hermione of 1997 wiped her eyes and stood up, "I think it's time to meet my friends."

With panic on her face, Hermione of the future grabbed the younger witch's hands, "They must not know of this!"

"But… they are my _friends!_"

"It will be hard enough to not raise suspicion by yourself!"

"So I'll be all alone then? Fighting this imaginary person who changed time!"

"Yes, and you _know_ that this is the _only_ way. Don't beat around it, you're smart, _we're_ smart."

Hermione of 1997 slumped her shoulders and tried not to sob again, "They should at least _know _what I'm about to do!"

Narrowing her eyes, the older witch tightened her grip on Hermione's arm, "You know that they would _never_ let us do this by ourselves…"

Closing her eyes for a moment of peace, she nodded, "At least they should come with us to… to get the time turner."

"Alright, you'll have to sn-"

"I know, I know what I'll have to do… I just… How are we supposed to tell them..." she clenched her eyes shut and hiccupped, "tell them…"

Hermione of the future finished for her, "tell them that you need the time turner?"

Hermione of 1997 nodded.

"It's simple. We won't."

A dull look crossed the younger witch's face.

"We won't tell them that we are getting the time turner, we will just say that we are getting something, something powerful to help defeat the Dark Lord. They will believe you once you mention that it is beyond their understanding. You can say that you… we read it in a book or something. It's not technically lying since it _will_ stop him…"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this…"

"It's for the best… You know-"

"Shut up about what I _know_!"

Hermione of the future watched as Hermione of 1997 walk towards the old tree and put her hand on the large trunk.

Sighing Hermione of the future stood up and walked over to Hermione of 1997 and held out her had for her to take, "Come, it's time to go"

Hermione of 1997 looked over at heroine of the future who had her ski mask back on, "I really have to go, don't I?"

Hermione of the future didn't answer the question, knowing that the question was more for herself then for her to answer. As soon as Hermione of 1997 grabbed her hand, they apparated to the shell cottage.

* * *

_I know, I know... cool idea right! At least I think so... Wait till I get more chapters out, you'll all be like "WTF." Oh It'll be good. RE-FREAKING-VIEW. thank you._


End file.
